girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2013-02-18 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- I believe I'm going to stand with by my comments for Friday. At the time the Knights of Jove showed up, they were at the edge of Mechanisburg, and the Baron revealed all the Wulfenbach forces that were in the valley. And now that the Castle is active again, it's methodically working through those combined forces. Phase 1: Clear the town. Phase 2: Reclaim Mechanisburg Airspace (thus preventing bombing runs.) And now onto Phase 3: Secure the valley preventing artillery use against the city. Br'fin (talk) 12:23, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :All of these machines appear to be R.O.S.A.'s operated by Der Kestle. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 12:43, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't doubt that the Castle is in control of them. But I think these represent some of the War Clanks that helped make the Heterodynes the scourge of Europa. It might also explain that giant reaper-clank Agatha and the boys used to bridge past the room of cat clanks. Br'fin (talk) 13:21, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :::So, please explain how the operators reached these machines in order to operate them. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 15:36, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::About half the clanks in Girl Genius don't have operators. From Agatha's helpers, to the search clank she initially made, to the battle clanks of Wulfenbach and the Professor who was initially taking care of Agatha. I think these clanks just needed a wake up call. That said, I do think the earlier repairs made to various conduits helped get fresh energy broadcasted out to these clanks, and I do think the Castle is in control of them. Br'fin (talk) 01:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Billy, your picture caption refers to "final moves." Could be, but somehow I've got a hunch Der Kestle is just getting started.... And Br'fin, you gave logical tactical reasons for each Phase. What about the reason "because The Castle thinks it's funny, or wants to show off?" -- NathanTheRammer (talk) 20:14, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :The bigger something is, the fewer its numbers. For instance, there is only one Castle Heterodyne. I fully expect DerK to run out of opponents post haste, and then it will leave the mop up operations to the citizens of Mechanicsburg and smaller locally operated machinery. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 20:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :I do agree with the show off component. But I think the perceived speed and size of the responses since the Castle was energized is very swift and striking. At this page we're, what, 30 minutes or less from the lightning strikes? .. Mmm, I bet a view of the Baron's battle maps would be frequent hasty updates of 'lost contact with...' all radiating out in rings from the Castle. Br'fin (talk) 01:36, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Der Kastle repaired the broken tower once it had power. i think it can also repair anything in the town as well, im reminded of when agatha was confirmed in the chapel the castle made a bridge out of bricks that were just laying somewhere. and that was on dying power. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 00:32, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Hmmm..."Devil Dolls," I wonder if those guys get Hazardous Duty Pay for wearing those uniforms. --Gsulli7369 (talk) 16:33, February 19, 2013 (UTC) not directly related to this special page, but i've just had an idea how this may all lead to seeing higgs fight: he's still wearing his wulfenbach uniform, right? now, how exact do you think are the orders the castle has given to the monsters and more autonomous clanks?^^ Finn MacCool (talk) 19:01, February 19, 2013 (UTC) : I do believe der Kastle knows mr Higgs, Von Pinn knew him as did the Von Ryan protection muse. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 00:57, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: Der Kestle knows Higgs alright. That has been established. The Van Rijn you speak of was the body of Otilia, the Muse of Protection, but the "mind" of Der Kestle. Von Pinn contained the "mind" of Otilia, which is now in a improved FSMADD. I don't recall Von Pinn ever meeting Higgs. AndyAB99 (talk) 02:07, February 20, 2013 (UTC) :: of course the castle knows him, but that doesn't keep it from playing tricks on him. (it's rather all the more reason to do it.) Finn MacCool (talk) 21:51, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, in the second panel, I wonder if that is a vial of the Dyne river fluid on the chest of those two clanks, which acts like a battery. Also a pretty vulnerable place to put a power source. -- 05:43, February 20, 2013 (UTC)